1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sliding windows for structures and more particularly to upper and lower tracks for sliding windows. Even more specifically the present invention concerns extruded metal window strips that are designed with receptacles for receiving structural panels in tight fitting retained engagement therein and presenting external window tracks for sliding overlapping windows and providing for drainage of rain water that might enter the window tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art